Non-invasive living body measuring devices, such as, for example, the device disclosed in JP2007-44491, are known as devices which measure the blood component concentrations by imaging a living body using an imaging means, and analyzing the blood vessels within the imaging region of the living body. The device disclosed in JP2007-44491 is configured by a light source section for illuminating a blood vessel (vein) in the wrist of a user, an imaging section for imaging the wrist which is illuminated by the light source section, and a control section for analyzing the blood components flowing through the blood vessel based on the captured image.
The control section analyzes the living body image captured by the imaging section, and determines the concentrations of the components in the blood based on the luminance of the blood vessel part in the living body image which contains a blood vessel. There are instances, however, when luminance of the blood vessel part within a captured image will fluctuate depending on the amount of fluid in the peripheral tissue because the light emitted from the light source is absorbed by the fluid of the peripheral tissue as well as by the blood flowing through the blood vessel. To eliminate this problem the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-44491 obtains optical information related to the fluid of the peripheral tissue, and calculates the blood component concentrations based on the obtained optical information.
However, the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-44491 detects the optical information from a fixedly determined position relative to the position at which the device is anchored.